Captain's Magic Buttons (song)
Captain's Magic Buttons '''is a song from "Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party", about Captain Feathersword's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons, which debuted 3 years earlier in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland 1998 television special. Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray Bass: Jeff Fatt Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Anthony Brahe Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks Mastered at Studio 301 Australia by Don Bartley ReWiggled: A Tribute to The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page - Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * © 2011 The Boys Get The Jewels / Sony ATV * Recorded at ABC, Melbourne * Frenzal Rhomb appear courtesy of How Much Did I Pay For This F***ing Record Records The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics '''Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! Here we go! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Paul: (as Captain) (sings like a robot) Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Paul: (as Captain) (sings like a rock star) Quaaaaack-a-doodle doo doo doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! Let's hopscotch! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! This is fun! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing opera) Quack-a-doodle doo! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing like a robot) Ah ah ah ah oh ah ah ah ah. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle, quack-a-doodle! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! I love hopscotch! Whoo hoo hoo! Wiggles: Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Paul: (as Captain) Oh, these buttons are great fun, me hearties! Wiggles: Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the first button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing opera, ends off-key) Quack-a-doodle doo... Oh, it didn't work. Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the second button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing like a robot) Ohhhhhhh quaaaaaack! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the third button? Paul: (as Captain) (singing like a rock star) Quack-a-doodle-doodle dooooo! Yeah! Wiggles: What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Paul: (as Captain) Whoo ho! Hopscotching! Whoo hoo! Oh ho. These are the best magic buttons I've ever had. Arr! Appearances Video Performances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Happy Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances * LCAW 41 * RSW 42 * RSW 17 Album Appearances * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Happy Party! Medley Performances * The Wiggly Owl Medley-eighth song * Wiggly Mashup-seventh song Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs